1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed unit for a printer to form an image on a print paper being transferred in a paper transfer route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a printer performs printing on a print paper at an image former via a transfer route, a front edge of the print paper is guided to a guide member of a register part to be pushed so that the print paper is loosened. This is because of an adjustment of paper obliqueness, and smooth feeding of the print paper to an image-forming area. Specifically, the print paper is fed into register rollers, which function as a paper adjustment means, and moved slightly further forward with a predetermined amount even after pushing the front edge of the print paper to the register rollers to be paused. Then, the print paper is kept with a loose state in a loose paper receiving space provided upstream of the register part in a paper transfer direction, while the entire front edge of the print paper is aligned with a nipping portion of the register part. Thus, the conventional paper oblique adjustment has been performed.
However, there has been a problem in this method not to be able to adjust paper obliqueness of a current feeding paper properly since a pre-feeding paper highly influences a paper feeding of the current feeding paper.
In order to deal with such a problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-075275 discloses a guiding member to guide a front edge of a current feeding paper to a paper adjusting means properly, by varying a configuration of a loose paper receiving space between a pre-feeding paper and the current feeding paper by providing a loose paper holding member.